<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memento audere numquam by vogue91port (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634988">Memento audere numquam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port'>vogue91port (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble Collection, Fear, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person, Regret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português europeu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naquela noite, tinha tido o enésimo pesadelo. <br/>Morte e destruição.<br/>Esse pesadelo que não ia atrasar a tornar-se realidade.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memento audere numquam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Memento audere numquam </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Lembra-te de nunca ousar)</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>1 - Um sonho</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olhei fora da janela.</p><p>Nada já parecia o mesmo.</p><p>O mundo parecia mais... <em>cinzento</em>, duma maneira. Cinzento, e eu estava da parte dos quem tinha-o estragado, manchado, tornado irreconhecível.</p><p>Repensei ao ano passado, logo ao ano anterior.</p><p>Quando tudo estava tão simples, quando na minha cabeça não pendiam responsabilidades, ameaças, medos.</p><p>Suspirei. Naquela noite, tinha tido o enésimo pesadelo.</p><p>Morte e destruição.</p><p>Esse pesadelo que não ia atrasar a tornar-se realidade.</p><p>Enquanto eu ficava-me parado a esperar, a ter esperança que fosse-me concedido uma outra vez o luxo de conhecer os sonhos. <em>O</em> sonho.</p><p>O de amortecer esse cinzento sufocante.</p><p>Em vez, só havia pesadelos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2 – Uma alma</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Achava que teria-o gostado.</p><p>O viagem para Hogwarts, finalmente sem sujos mestiços a bordo.</p><p>Tinha-o apreciado, mesmo.</p><p>Até tinha-me parecido normal, até tinha podido convencer-me que toda essa situação fosse ditada por a natureza.</p><p>Até tinham chegado os Devoradores da Morte, Devoradores da Morte <em>como eu</em>, quem buscavam Potter.</p><p>Não preocupava-me do seu destino. Só perguntava-me como fazer para ignorar os sinais daquela guerra iminente.</p><p>Porque não podia. Porque ia chegar, e eu não tinha nada para que lutar.</p><p>Nem sequer a minha alma, a que Dumbledore tinha tentado de salvar.</p><p>Que tinha-se perdido nos gestos que não tinha tido o coragem de realizar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>3 – Um prémio</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Eu... talvez... sim.</em>
</p><p>Eu. Talvez. Sim.</p><p>As únicas palavras que pude pronunciar.</p><p>Sem tomar partido, nunca. Sem ceder ao chamamento do dever nem ao, muito mais ténue mas presente, da consciência.</p><p>
  <em>Talvez.</em>
</p><p>Sem condena-los nem absolve-los.</p><p>A privar-me do prémio de ter sido eu a reconhece-los, a privar a minha família do prémio da honra, a mesma que eu não tinha podido manter, e que não podia devolver-lhes.</p><p>Saí, porque os covardes não suportam a visão da sua covardia. E eu, tinha que admiti-lo, tinha medo.</p><p>Medo daquele prémio que tinha tanto desejado e que nunca ia merecer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>4 – Um objetivo </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sobreviver, sobreviver, sobreviver.</p><p>Sobreviver, quando quase tínhamos chegado ao fim.</p><p>Sobreviver, porque nenhum de nós merecia este.</p><p>Porque estava horrivelmente simples atacar, quando não estava-se atacado.</p><p>Crabbe tinha morrido, e eu tinha mostrado a bandeira branca. Tinha-me rastejado contra uma parede, teatro da minha vergonha, quase chegando a rezar de ter deixado em paz.</p><p><em>Paz</em>. No meio da guerra. Era tudo o que queria, e ia deixar de ir contra todos os que tentavam de defender Hogwarts, porque ainda a ser do lado errado, estava como si estivessem a tentar de também me proteger.</p><p>
  <em>Sobreviver.</em>
</p><p>Tinha alcançado o meu objetivo.</p><p>Mas a que custo?</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>